Topography Genera Center East
Topography Genera Center East was a blog written by DJay32, one half of the Topography Genera duet. It consisted of the idle and paranoid posts of a member of the eponymous facility codenamed "Liquid Len" as he questioned his place and read blogs. It had a full cast of voice actors. Its counterpart was alliterator's The Supernatural Anaesthetist. Topography Genera Center East can be found here. Plot synopsis The blog begins with a short "overture:" An American hacker has redirected the Topography Genera Center website to his blog, where he debunks its claims and accuses it of fraud before being apprehended. Blackcap, the East branch's regional manager, issues a report for a transfer of blog ownership. First Movement: FOSSIL-TYPE UNKNOWN Liquid Len, the worker in charge of the official blog, posts about Sunsetters's Excavate and the Genera while preparing for the launch of Doctor Cloud's study on the existence and nature of Fossils. Someone tapes his phone conversations. He finds a blog titled Hell and Earth which talks about dubious prophecies of a supposed apocalypse. "EAT" is mentioned from time to time in his daily life, but its existence is denied by his higher-ups. Second Movement: OFFICIAL BUSINESS Liquid Len posts about Sunsetters's Summer Sucks. Tale of the Lost Vikings begins: The Lost Viking introduces us to some of the details of runner culture. Liquid Len's colleague, Duchess, is promoted to Fossil Research, and her private medical examinations are taped and shared, indicating that something is going on with her dreams. Liquid Len wonders whether Administry for a Cause and its claims of EAT taking over the Genera's North branch should be taken seriously. The Lost Viking is taken by Selkie and shown a vicious and paranoid world of the Fossils. Duchess disappears altogether. Mordecai suggests to Len that the Genera is genuinely malevolent. Something calling itself "The Night Owl" makes its presence known. Third Movement: FRAMED Liquid Len posts about Sunsetters's No Entry, including the end result of its pre-release ARG: Fuguetory, a minimalist blog about ancient beliefs of cycles and identity. The Lost Viking is set free and kills Smile, shaking up the Fossils and causing them to hold a wake-- as uncannily predicted by Henry Rutherfod's final play At the Wake of the Earth-Shaker, the parallels of which do not escape a despairing Liquid Len who shares the Rutherford-centric blog Home of the Birds while in a sudden captivity by his higher-ups. Mordecai dies, having been given up as Lazarus's new dying vessel, and shares that Liquid Len has no identity, having been wiped clean by the Cremator. Liquid Len finds Testing in Progress, showing yet more of EAT's reach in the Genera. After several months of mindless drone work in captivity, Liquid Len is mysteriously granted free roam and question privileges, which he squanders by learning very little. In the runner world, the Lost Viking is sent by Hades on a Hell and Earth-paralleling quest to kill a prominent Camper in a town that doesn't exist, and a Hades proxy named the Moonlit Knight follows his god into the apocalyptic world. Fourth Movement: AD A DGLGMUT Liquid Len descends into "Hell's Kitchen," the Genera's prison for captured runners, and meets a sentient voice that may or may not be a computer program, learning even more how much control the Genera has over his life and many others'. He is given an ultimatum: Keep blogging, or die. Hades is killed, and in a great spectacle Lazarus transforms the Lost Viking into the new Hades in order that he may fight the apocalyptic Night Owl for once and for all. He swiftly dies, and the Moonlit Knight is thrown into Hell's Kitchen and never seen again. Liquid Len watches, as the walls crumble around him, the Genera release a man-made god into the world as a bargaining chip to the Fossils. Duchess posts, no longer in the world and trapped between unsightly machinations and her dreams, sure that there's some terrible cycle going on. Liquid Len commits suicide again and again, only to be revived by a powerful Genera. He ends his blog posting about Sunsetters's The Mythology of Empathy. Characters and Casting *'Liquid Len': Voiced by Eric Taylor. Liquid Len's real name is Jeremy Luther. Len doesn't seem to be a regular employee of the Genera, in fact he has no memory prior to the job whatsoever. His supervisor is Mordecai. *'Duchess': Voiced by Squeek. Duchess' real name is Veronica Ruth. Duchess has notable sleeping problems to the point of possibly compromising her job. Her supervisor is Blackcap. *'Doctor Cloud': Voiced by Shayde. Doctor Cloud's real name is Stanford Milgram. Doctor Cloud has a lot of investigations of his own ranging from purely medical to outright ambiguous. His supervisor is Doctor Walls. *'Mordecai': Voiced by The Somnambulist. He has been assigned to Liquid Len as a supervisor. *'Blackcap': Voiced by Parakus. He has been assigned to Duchess as a supervisor. *'Doctor Walls': Voiced by Allanbag. He has been assigned to Doctor Cloud as a supervisor. *'Mad Man Moon': Voiced by Funden. He is responsible for promoting and demoting employees. *'"J. LaBrie"': Voiced by MesserTod. Anonymous man with no memory whatsoever. Victim of "The Cremator." * wiseaufan01: Voiced by Omega. Internet stranger who helps where he can. *'The Night Owl': Voiced by DJay32, SlendySlayer, and The Somnambulist. Unknown figure that claims to have access to confidential records, uses them to blackmail the higher-ups. Category:Blogs Category:Topography Genera Center East Category:Topography Genera Category:2011 Blogs Category:Redrafted Blogs